Ressenti
by YazaBook
Summary: Petit aperçut de ce que ressent Koshi lors de la chute de Daichi contre Wakunan.


**Titre: Ressenti  
**

**Genre: Souffrance/Confort & Romance  
**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: Toute l'équipe Karasuno  
**

**Shipp: Daichi x Suga **

**Résumé: Petit apperçut de ce que ressent Suga lors de la chute de Daichi contre Wakunan**

**Disclamer: Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas **

**Spoiler: Saison 2**

**Notes: Voila un petit os qui m'a beaucoup plut à écrire ^^  
**

* * *

**Ressenti  
**

* * *

**Peur, angoisse et colère. **

C'est ce que Kōshi Sugawara avait ressenti à ce moment. Pendant le match contre Wakunan alors que leurs adversaires les épuisaient mentalement et physiquement, la balle retombait de leur côté, au filet, là où aucun défenseur n'était. Daichi avait démarré au quart de tour. Tanaka lui aussi avait pris le départ, mais il était plus rapide que son capitaine. Ils s'étaient jetés à terre en même temps, pour rattraper le ballon avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Et ils avaient réussi, le ballon était maintenant chez l'adversaire. Ils avaient atteint les 20 points avant leurs adversaires. Mais Daichi était resté à terre. Il était couché sur le flanc, sans bouger, sous les regards terrifiés de ses amis. Puis il s'était levé. Suga et Asahi avaient échangés un regard quand le plus grand aidait le capitaine à se lever. C'était leur dernière année. La dernière année où ils avaient la chance d'aller aux nationales. Après, tout serait fini. Suga avait déjà envoyé son dossier à une université, Asahi cherchait des études courtes et Daichi avait déjà été invité dans plusieurs universités. S'ils gagnaient ce match, ils en avaient encore deux jusqu'au tournoi de printemps. Mais si Daichi abandonnait maintenant, Suga savait que ni lui ni aucun des terminales de cette année n'irait sur le grand parquet de Tokyo.

Il avait peur, peur que son capitaine et ami se soit fait vraiment mal, et qu'il doive arrêter le volley. Il était angoissé, angoissé de continuer sans lui, de devoir le laisser sur le banc pour jouer les autres matchs. Et il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même, contre le sort qui s'abattait sur eux en ce moment. Au moment où tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le numéro 1 de Karasuno, seuls Asahi et Takeda s'étaient précipités sur les autres étaient arrivé pour aider le capitaine. Suga lui, n'avait pas bougé. Un flot immense d'émotion l'avait traversé, à l'intérieur il était terrifié. Mais à l'extérieur, seuls ses yeux ambrés reflétaient son état d'âme, et personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il était vraiment. Personne n'avait vu ce qui se passait dans son esprit, son ressenti.

Le match était à présent terminé, Karasuno avait gagné. Wakunan était une bonne équipe, aussi bien sur le plan attaque que défense. Leur capitaine était très joyeux, et même après leur défaite, il avait souhaité bonne chance à l'équipe des corbeaux pour leurs matchs à venir. Puis il avait pris un air un peu plus grave.

« - Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à la fin des matchs, je serais là pour vos matchs suivants, soyez-en sûr. Vous avez une bonne équipe, qui ira sans problème aux nationales. Au fait, j'espère que votre capitaine va bien. J'aimerai bien le rencontrer à un autre endroit que sur un terrain, il a l'air d'être un type bien. »

Le fait de demander des nouvelles de celui qui était sorti en milieu de match leur fit ressentir à tous une pointe d'amertume pour certains et de colère pour d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qui s'était passé, mais ils avaient tous mit ses événements dans un coin de leurs têtes, pour se concentrer sur le match. Certains avaient même espérés très fort que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Pourtant la réalité était bien là, et tous en souffrait.

« - Merci beaucoup pour lui. Ce n'est sûrement rien, il va vite s'en remettre. Et tu as raison, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je lui transmettrai. Merci à vous aussi, de ne pas avoir relâchez vos efforts après la chute de Daichi.

\- D'accord merci. C'est normal, toute équipe qui comprend la douleur de la défaite aurait fait pareil. Bon, je vais y aller, à bientôt j'espère ! »

Suga lui adressa un signe de la main lorsqu'il courut en dehors du gymnase à la suite de ses coéquipiers. A ce moment où il fallait répondre, personne n'avait pu. Sauf lui. Kōshi Sugawara, pour tous, il avait été le seul qui s'était relevé sans mal de cette mauvaise passe. Même Takeda et Ukai étaient très inquiets pour le capitaine, alors qui le numéro 2 n'avait rien laissé paraître. Enfin, ça n'était qu'à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, c'était tout l'inverse : il rageait, pleurait, se faisait du mal... Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser couler sa peine. Les autres corbeaux avaient laissé courts à leurs émotions et Sugawara savait que Daichi n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils se laissent abattre par le sort. De plus, cette équipe avait besoin de quelqu'un à sa tête, et si Daichi ne pouvait pas exercer ce rôle de capitaine, c'était au vice capitaine d'assumer cette responsabilité. Il avait donc fait comme si tout allait pour le mieux, pour que personne ne se soucie de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son cœur.

Karasuno avait quitté à son tour le terrain pour que les équipes suivantes se préparent. Ils étaient tous à bout de force, et une seule chose pouvait leur redonner le sourire. Même s'ils avaient gagnés, ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Au détour d'un couloir qu'ils prenaient pour aller dehors, respirer un peu, ils virent ce qui redonna le sourire à tous : Daichi Sawamura accompagné de Yachi, tous deux souriants. L'équipe au grand complet émit un soupir collectif de soulagement lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, ce qui les fit rire. La bonne humeur était revenue. Pourtant, dans cette libération de toute inquiétude, l'un d'eux était toujours le même. Il était content que le capitaine n'ait rien, mais il ne partageait pas avec les autres leurs impressions. Suga semblait dans son monde, perdu, bien que seuls ses yeux le trahissaient.

Les coachs arrivèrent vite et commencèrent le débriefing, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait sans la présence de Daichi.

« - Bon, vous êtes libre, mais ne vous refroidissez pas, votre second match sera dur. Aller les jeunes, filez ! »

Ukai les imita de se disperser, avant de suivre Takeda hors de la salle de repos qu'ils occupaient. Suga sorti lui aussi de la salle pour aller s'asseoir sous un des grands arbres qui bordaient le complexe où avait lieu la compétition. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Depuis le début, tous s'inquiétaient pour Daichi, tout comme lui, seulement, il n'avait rien montré et maintenant s'en voulait. Son attitude avait fait passé qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour le capitaine, alors que c'était tout le contraire : il était celui de l'équipe qui était le plus embêté par l'accident. Pourquoi il n'avait rien montré, rien dit, rien laisser paraître ? Il ne savait pas.

« - Suga ? »

Il releva la tête rapidement. C'était Nishinoya.

« - On va refaire un débrief pour le second match, tu viens ? »

Il acquiesça et suivi le libéro. Durant le match suivant, Suga s'était concentré sur leurs adversaires, et avait mis dans un coin de sa tête l'accident de Daichi du précédent match.

Ils sortaient du bus qui s'était arrêté devant leur lycée. Ils étaient tous exténués par la journée, mais fiers et heureux de leurs deux victoires consécutives. Tout le lycée de Karasuno les applaudissait, et les membres du club de volley féminin étaient venues à leur rencontre. Yui Michimiya s'était rapidement inquiété du sort de Daichi. Suga la connaissait un petit peu, étant donné qu'ils avaient été durant deux ans dans la même classe. Les autres membres n'étaient connues que de vue de Suga.

Une fois la réunion terminée, la plupart des joueurs étaient parti ensemble, comme à chaque fin d'entraînement. Suga restait un peu en retrait mais participait quand même à ces discussions absurdes lancées par Kageyama et Hinata.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétez comme ça aujourd'hui !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Daichi, Suga a joué ton rôle à merveille !

\- Ouais, Nishi a raison, sans Suga, on n'aurait jamais gagné le second match. »

Suga s'était contenté de baisser la tête et de prendre le chemin de sa maison sans aucune parole.

« - Mais Suga...

\- Daichi, pendant que tu étais parti, Suga ne disait rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah... Il faisait comme si ton accident pendant le match n'était jamais arrivé. »

Daichi réfléchit rapidement, avant de saluer brièvement ses amis et rejoindre le passeur aux cheveux gris. Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, avant que Suga ne lance la conversation.

« - Tu le sais maintenant, ce que j'ai fait quand tu n'étais pas là. J'ai pris ta place.

\- Et alors ? Tu as fait ça pour le bien de l'équipe, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

\- Mais quand tu es tombé, je n'ai rien fait pour te venir en aide. Tous t'ont aidé, mais pas moi.

\- Oui, je le sais, ils m'ont raconté. Même si tu ne montrais rien, je sais pertinemment qu'à l'intérieur de ton cœur, c'était tout l'inverse. »

Suga sentit des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Une fine pluie se mêla à ses larmes salées, mouillant ainsi le visage du passeur.

« - Comment, comment tu peux en être sûr ? Si ça ce faut, mes sentiments à ce moment n'étaient pas ce que tu penses.

\- Kōshi. »

C'était rare que Daichi l'appelle par son prénom. Et c'était encore plus rare que Kōshi se rabaisse ainsi. Daichi savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'éterniser sur ses problèmes, et n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète de ce qu'il pensait.

« - Kōshi, je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Au fond de toi, tu ressentais bien plus de malheur que toutes les personnes présentes lors de ce match. Je sais comment tu fonctionne depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, et tu n'aurais jamais pensé ça de moi. Enfin, je l'espère.

\- Mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

Daichi attira Kōshi dans ses bras ; respirant l'odeur si particulière du passeur, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. L'autre concerné n'en était que plus surpris : en trois ans d'amitié, jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'un tel tact. Le brun calma les pleurs de Kōshi puis s'écarta délicatement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je le sais parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Quand tu es mal, je suis mal. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, et on n'y peut rien. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de douter de toi ; et tu vas aussi arrêter de croire qu'en gardant tes sentiments pour toi, tu empêcheras les autres de se soucier de toi. Bordel Kōshi, tous les membres de l'équipe s'inquiétaient pour toi, mais tu es trop borné pour le voir ! Arrête de toujours tout prendre sur toi, repose toi un peu sur les autres, repose toi sur moi ! Je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça...

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Dit moi, je t'en prie, fait-moi confiance !

\- La raison qui me pousse à faire ça... Je suis amoureux de toi Daichi ! Mais je n'ai jamais sût si tu ressentais la même chose que moi à mon égard, je ne sais même pas si tu aimes aussi les garçons ! Et être gay, même dans une société comme la nôtre, c'est encore mal vu. Et tu penses à ce que l'équipe aurait pu penser de moi ? On partage les mêmes vestiaires, il nous arrive de boire dans les mêmes gourdes, franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre, mais c'est comme ça ; et j'y peux rien. »

Daichi s'était contenté de sourire. Il serra l'argenté encore plus contre lui.

« - Tu te fais du mal pour rien... Pour te répondre, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que l'un de mes joueurs soit gay, étant moi-même attiré par les garçons. »

Il hoqueta : alors comme ça, Daichi était comme lui...

« - Kōshi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, on n'en serait peut-être pas là maintenant. »

Sur ses mots, Daichi posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles douces de l'ancien passeur titulaire de Karasuno. Il avait un goût d'épices, mélangé à un goût salé, sûrement dû à ses larmes. Kōshi savoura chaque millième de seconde. Il réalisa plus tard que Daichi lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Le brun retira doucement ses lèvres du vice capitaine, le regardant dans les yeux. Son visage était mouillé de la pluie et de ses larmes, les lèvres rosées et gonflées de désir. Le capitaine rougit brusquement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Et dire que ça fait 3 ans que j'attends de te le dire.

\- 3 ans ? Et tu comptais que je poireaute encore combien de temps ?

\- Mais c'est que...enfin...je- »

Suga rigola en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

« - C'est bon, t'es pardonné. De toute façon je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

Ils prirent le chemin de la maison du capitaine, main dans la main. La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant place à la Lune qui dans toute sa splendeur, éclairait d'un doux éclat les deux amoureux qu'elle avait réuni par cette nuit de fine pluie.

* * *

**Alors, avis ?**


End file.
